Valentine's Day at Team Magma
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: It is Valentine's Day. And Courtney has not had a good morning. Will she ever win over her crush? Will Archie crash the party? And is Brodie spiking everything with vodka? Rated T for language, some themes, implied yaoi and crack. Blaise is Mack/Hokage.


Valentine's Day at Team Magma hideout.

Just the chaos mixed with romance...

Main pairing is Courtney and Blaise with a side pairing of Tabitha and Brodie and some implied Maxie and Archie.

Contains bad language and crack.

Courtney was woken up by a loud noise. A pretty damn loud noise. Her first thought was Team Aqua invading. But then she heard a yelp and another bang and sighed.

Not again... She quickly threw on her robe and got ready to kill someone.

Courtney opened the door as a spiky haired male went flying inside. She stared in disbelief at the thief then at her fellow admin who was awkwardly smiling sheepishly. She burst a blood vessel and grabbed the man with the crazy hair and threw him out. She then glared at the two males.

"Brodie. Tabitha. What the hell are you doing here and what the hell were you doing? If you two want to bang, get a damn room and stop waking me up!" She shouted at them. Brodie avoided her glare, intimidated, and shrunk in fear of her wrath. Tabitha on the other hand returned the harsh stare, face slightly red from anger and something else.

"You try being pestered by an obnoxious flirty jerkhole the moment you wake up every day. If you can handle that ass pissing ya off every fricking morning, congrats, you are the son of fricking Arceus." He snapped coldly as he shot a glare at his victim, who was now checking for any sights of blood from his collision with the walls.

Said jerkhole pouted.

"I was only wishing you a happy Valentine, Tabs. No need to try kill me. You do both know, right?" He was sulking rather childishly now and Tabitha blushed slightly.

"Of course! What do you take me for, an imbecile? But you didn't have to wake me up at 6 in the morning, I was having a good dream for once." Courtney sighed in relief. Looked like the conflict was over... Wait? DID TABITHA SAY 6 O' CLOCK?!

"You two..." The two males looked at her in confusion then were frightened by her dark aura.

"Did you seriously wake me up at 6 O' clock?!"

And the next three hours were spent hunting down the two morons.

She collapsed outside the lounge. She was so exhausted from chasing the two guys. Seriously, Tabitha was one of her best friends and though Brodie was annoying he was still a fairly good friend, but both of them grinded her gears. She could not believe they were older than her.

She managed to stand and open the door and drag herself to the couch before collapsing. Blaise stared at her blankly.

"Let me guess. Tabs and Brodie woke you up." She nodded tiredly in response and he sighed.

"They need to grow up. They are always fighting. Why do they even hang out so much?"

Courtney could only grumble in response.

"It's because they grew up together and now the tension's so thick you could cut it with a knife. Seriously, if I catch them arguing or anything like that one more time, I'm going to lock them in a closet."

Blaise decided to change the subject.

"Think Archie's going to gatecrash this year?"

"Don't get me started on Archie and Maxie. That pirate will break in, pester Maxie and then they'll get drunk and make out. Case closed."

Courtney's guess was half right. Because Maxie wasn't a grumpy old man with a stick up his backside, a party dance thing was organised for everyone.

As she watched some of the grunts dance, she thought about the gift in her pocket. How was she going to give it to him?

She and Blaise were stood at the side watching some of the males try to impress their girls with their dance skills. About 5 of them fell on their butts.

Courtney then saw a certain thief pour something inside the drink dispenser and inwardly groaned before walking over.

"Brodie." He paused in his sabotaging to grin at her.

"Hey Courtney, what's up?"

"... What are you spiking it with?"

"Poison, what else?" At her shocked face he laughed.

"Joking, just some vodka. Have you seen Tabby?"

"Not yet, I think he may be having a panic attack in his quarters, you know what he's like on Valentine's day."

"Okay, I'll drag him out." Before she could stop him, he left. She sighed and went back to Blaise.

"I think I just damned poor Tabs to hell..."

"That wasn't very nice of you." Blaise joked. She glared playfully at him and he chuckled.

"Just messing. How long do you reckon it'll be until Archie crashes the party?"

"Knowing him, 10 minutes." She then blushed as the blond took her hand in his.

"Then how about we have a dance?" She nodded shyly- Damn hormones- and they took to the floor, his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder. After a while she felt a little tired and rested her head on his other shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she scowled. He laughed softly at this. She put on such a tough front but she was a real softie.

They decided to have a rest and estimated how long Archie would arrive in. 5... 4... 3...2

A window went smash and Maxie was shocked to see his rival climb through, smirking at him.

"Y-You! What are you doing here?"

It was so painfully obvious why the Aqua boss was here, the two magma admins facepalmed.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here to have fun. Your security's pretty crap."

"How dare you-" Courtney and Blaise blurred out the conversation. The same happened every year. Archie breaks in, Maxie yells at him and they end up making out.

"... Courtney?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go outside." She nodded and they left the large room.

Now it was just them two in the corridors.

Courtney fidgeted as she thought of the item in her pocket. Should she give it him? Or not?

She then felt something be placed in her hand.

"...Blaise?"

"Open it."

She obeyed, she opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a red jewel in the shape of a heart.

"B-Blaise, this is beautiful. Thank you." She stammered with a blush. She reached into her pocket. It'll be only fair to give him his present. She took out the pokeball and gave it to him.

A small smile lit up the blond's face and he released the pokemon from the capsule. He was surprised to see a small black fox.

"A Zorua... How'd you get one of these?" Courtney winked at him and brought a finger to her mouth.

"That's a secret." The older pressed his lips to hers. They stayed like that for a while.

"Thank you. " He said when they broke apart.

Everything was perfect. ...Until they heard two males arguing and probably fighting.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"Fancy locking them two in a closet?"


End file.
